


Tomorrow

by isipilsegigirl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 4 dragons, Action/Adventure, Akatsuki No Yona!AU, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Earth Tribe, Fire Tribe, Fluff, M/M, OT7-relationship - Freeform, Park Jimin-centric, Water tribe, Wind Tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isipilsegigirl/pseuds/isipilsegigirl





	Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story i've ever written although i have ideas for the past two years but didn't get to write one coz i just don't know how :( Anyway this fic is mainly based on the anime Akatsuki No Yona which i really love i truly hope for season 2. Hope you enjoy this :)

The Kingdom of Kouka, a nation like one of those in fairy tale books, a huge castle that sits atop a high mountain surrounded by tall trees and beautiful flowers. A peaceful kingdom, surrounded by the chirping of birds every sunrise to remind that a new day has began. A King, all great and mighty reigns its kingdom with pure kindness and loving to its people.

Kouka has four main tribes- fire, wind, earth and water- that helps the kingdom defend its people. Protecting the people of Kouka is His Majesty's priority whom he loves just as much as he loves his only son, Park Jimin.

Red haired, round face with fluffy cheeks, and a smile that makes his eyes turn into crescent moon, Jimin is His Majesty's treasure beyond anything else.

At young age Jimin's mother passed away due to an illness. Jimin was scared to not have his mother whenever he sleeps and he was all alone everytime because his father -His Majesty- was always busy keeping all four tribes in peace. He's mostly crying and he's kept and endured all of it by himself.

* * *

 

When Jimin was 12 he ran away from home but only got as far as the castle's backyard. The palace guards are all over the place, patrolling the grounds with keen eyes. Jimin never got the chance to sneak out. He hid himself from everyone and stayed behind the tall bushes, beside his mother's favorite tree. It was the tree his mother and the king planted long before he was born and it now grew into a fine tree. Jimin kept singing the song his mother taught him to keep him company and to feel his mother's presence as much as he can. He never finish. He can't finish. He tried singing at the very end but what came out of his mouth are only sobs.

Suwon is the only one who found Jimin, back leaned against the tree with his head pressed to his knees. He knew he'd be here. It's that tree Jimin and he played sometimes and everytime Jimin would tell stories about how this is the great tree his mother loved so much.

"Come on out Jimin" he said softly.

Jimin looked up to see Suwon offering his hand and giving him that smile. It's warm. And it resembles his mother's. He let his head fall down and set his fist hard on the ground, unable to control his tears once again.

He hates that he's crying again. All he does nowadays is cry. He hates his father for not being by his side whenever he feels lonely. He hates that his father is a king. He blames his mother's passing to his father. He knows she could live more if his father could just spare more time for her. He hates everyone that tried to comfort him and told him that everything would be fine. Liars, he thought. No one could tell how much his hurting. No one could replace his mother's touch and comfort. No one. He hates the fact that all he think these days is how he hates everyone. Above all else he hates himself for hating everyone especially his father who did nothing but give him and his mother love. 

He felt something drop from his head. His cries put to a stop and when he raised his head he found out a blanket enveloping his shivering figure. It's warm. Not the nostalgic warm he feels but a differnt warm. It's a new sensation and he decided that it feels good, comforting.

"It's cold here outside. Let's get you to bed" Suwon smiled at him. Jimin stared at him and somehow he nodded.

* * *

 

15 year old Jimin decided he likes Suwon very much. He figured it may have to be his comforting presence or the way he smiled at him everytime or maybe it's the way Suwon holds his hand whenever they sleep. Whichever it is, he decided he likes Suwon.

"Where are you off to now?" Jimin heard the figure he bumped into asked him. He was in a hurry and hasn't paid much attention to his surroundings. He looked up to see Jungkook, his childhood friend. Jimin, Suwon and Jungkook are bestfriends. They grew up with each other and played everytime. The two boys are Jimin's reason to keep smiling and keep reminding himself that the world hasn't given up on him.

"It is none of your concern palace guard. Now move over before i banish you from my land," Jimin said.

Jungkook is the next chief-in-line of the Wind tribe. At young age he has shown great interest in wielding a sword. When he grew up he became the most skillful swordsman and possess a beast-like strength which fears by the many. He is also known to all four tribes for his good looks and charming voice. The king himself appointed Jungkook as the palace's General. To Jimin, Jungkook is nothing but annoying.

"Palace guard? _I_ am the General of all palace guards. And only the king has the power to banish me from these lands," Jungkook said

"However you want to call yourself, you're still annoying. Now please step aside, I have matters to attend to," instead Jimin side-stepped and before he could get passed Jungkook his wrist was caught.

"Let me escort you to Lord Suwon it's already dark and i have this uneasy feeling since morning it's best for you to stay close to me"

Jimin's cheeks turned similar to his red hair, "I-i'm not going to Suwon. I'm going to see my father"

"Oh," Jungkook drop his grip from Jimin's wrist, "Well, this way then. It's my duty to escort you through palace grounds anyway," Jungkook said as he leads Jimin to the King's domain.

Jungkook let Jimin in the king's front door. He decided to patrol the area for a moment while he wait for Jimin. He still got that uneasy feeling and he just can't stand still. Fingers tingling he went to see the other palace guards.

 

* * *

 

As Jimin entered the room a sudden chill went down his spine. He embraced his body and told himself to be brave. He's going to talk to the king about the way he feels for Suwon. He thinks its a great idea to marry Suwon since he is his cousin which would make the palace stronger because of each family's power. Besides, Suwon is not a stranger to all of them. He's that sweet friend who gets sick whenever Jimin gets sick too.

"Father?" Jimin called through the dark room. Strange for his father to keep the lights out, he should still be up by this hour.

A sudden lightning followed by thunder breaks the quiet room and as Jimin scanned his eyes, he saw a silhoutte of a man stab a sword into another man-- his father.

Jimin gasps loudly and backs up resulting to him stumbling upon a vase that fell and broke. The man with the sword faced Jimin's trembling figure. Once he came into view, confusion filled Jimin's eyes followed by extreme horror. It was _Suwon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best.


End file.
